everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly Weightless
|} Lilly Weightless is a 2018-introduced all around character. She is part of The Light Princess as the next titular character, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because she wants to fully regain her gravity. Character Personality Lilly is a kind and carefree young princess with an innocent and happy demeanor. This kind of spirit is ideal to be the next Light Princess. The problem is that she bottles up her real emotions. When she was a child, the same curse her mother had was placed on her. It causes her to lose her gravity, and the only cure is to cry. Unfortunately, Lilly is a sensitive person, a personality trait that she feels shame for having. After all, that sensitivity could cause her to end her curse prematurely, which would go against the script. At the same time, she thinks that she won't be able to change from that when the curse is broken, since she will have been that way for so long. Lilly doesn't have many complaints about her story. She feels that she can handle it because all she has to do is swim and cry over her love interest in the end. She can only think of two things that she would want to change. The first thing is that she hopes that George Makemnoit won't suffer, since she believes that he doesn't deserve any punishment. The other thing is her love interest. She is destined to be with her own Prince Charming, but she only likes him as a friend. She doesn't feel any attraction to him, so she wonders if perhaps her real true love is someone else. Casually, Lilly is energetic and spunky. She loves sports, her favorites being swimming and track. Her swimming partially comes from it being a part of her story, but even if it wasn't, she would still do it. She finds enjoyment in watching sports as well, but to her, it's not the same as actually playing them. She also likes to play with her orange and blue squirt gun, which she uses to playfully squirt water on her unsuspecting peers. Lilly is a good friend who likes to keep others' spirits up. Among those who know her, she is a great peacemaker. However, she is not good at cheering others up. In attempt to cloak her sensitivity, she pretends to be neutral on most situations, even though inside she feels bad for whoever is affected. She often tries to find a way to balance this. When it comes to love, Lilly tries to shy away because she has her prince, but sometimes she gains the courage to take a chance. Appearance Lilly has a light skin tone and blue eyes. She wears black mascara and red lip stick. She has long and wavy red hair that extends past her bottom. She wears it parted in the middle, and always wears small section of her hair over the side of her face, which is tied with a scrunchie. The color of that scrunchie varies, depending on the outfit. She normally wears orange, pink, and various shades of blue in her outfits. Fairy tale – The Light Princess How the Story Goes In The Light Princess, a king invited everyone to his daughter's christening, except for his evil sister Princess Makemnoit. She retaliated by placing a curse on the baby princess, one where she has no gravity. Every time she ascended into the air, someone had to pull her down. She grew up a happy person who could never cry, and she had taken a liking to swimming, the only time when she regained her gravity. The people believed that if she could ever cry, the curse would break. One day, a prince seeking a princess came across her while she was swimming. Believing that she was drowning, the prince "rescued" her, only to find that she was in no danger. He fell in love very fast and placed her back in the water on her command. Over time, the prince learned how the princess's gravity works, and was disappointed by not being able to marry her as she was on land. Meanwhile, Princess Makemnoit discovered the princess's love of the lake and tried to drain it. As a result, water everywhere was completely dried up. It was soon discovered that a living man could block the hole the water was draining from. He would die doing it, but the water supply would return. The prince volunteered, so long as the princess was there with him. As the lake regained its water, the princess saved his life by taking him to the nurse. He survived, causing her to fall to the floor and cry for the first time in her life. After she learned how to walk, they married and lived happily ever after. As for Princess Makemnoit, the water drowned her and her house. How does Lilly Weightless come into it? The Light Princess and her prince's first daughter, Lilly, was not born without her gravity. The curse was placed on her as a child so that she could continue the tale. Eventually, she will cry for the first time and break that curse, then going on to live as a normal princess. Relationships Family Lilly's parents are the Light Princess and her prince. She also has a few unknown younger siblings, none of whom lose their gravity. Friends Details coming soon... Romance Lilly is destined to be with her prince, but she doesn't feel that he is right for her. She has considered other people she has felt more emotion with, including Sabrina Apprentice, who harbors a crush on her. Enemies At the moment, Lilly doesn't have any real enemies. Outfits Causal: Lilly wears a teal dress with wide and sheer pink straps. The dress has bubbles on it and an orange peplum. She also wears a pink bracelet and teal tiara. Underneath the dress, she wears a pair of washed-out blue knee length leggings for discretion while she floats. Below those are a pair of teal ankle boots with orange laces. Her scrunchie color is blue. Trivia * Lilly's birthday is on January 11th. Her star sign is Capricorn and her birthstone is garnet. * Lilly owns at least 8 scrunchies, one for each color of the rainbow and pink. Quotes * "Hi, I'm Lilly! Wanna be friends?" * "Hold on, I gotta pour water on myself first!" * "Score!" Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:PearlStarLight Category:The Light Princess